1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to an image displaying apparatus, method, and computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the popularization of electronic apparatuses, such as desktop computers and smart phones, it has become easy for users to access various types of digital content through their electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, the users are able to enjoy digital images, such as digital photos, digital drawings, and digital cartoons, by using such electronic apparatuses.
Here, when a plurality of digital images are correlated to each other, the digital images may be provided in consideration of such correlation so as to provide high quality digital images to the users.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the present disclosure or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present disclosure. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.